The Angel of the Bright Darkness
by Senayalayasha-Sama
Summary: Ryou Bakura dies mysteriously and is reborn in Heaven as an Angel, or to be more specific, the Angel of the Bright Darkness, an incredibly strong Angel with vampiric bloodthirst.Can anyone stop him? PWP and Randomness. Ryou and random people of my choice
1. Fateful Night

The Angel of the Bright Darkness

A Fan Fiction written to the songs "Brandon Lee", "Wasting the Dawn", and "Dance d'Amour" by the 69 Eyes and "Tsumi to Batsu", "Obscure", and "Ain't Afraid to Die" by Dir en Grey.

By, Senayalayasha-Sama

Summary: Ryou dies mysteriously and is reborn in Heaven as an Angel. Unfortunately, since his Yami was never extracted from his soul and he had been bitten by a vampire, he became the Bright Darkness Angel, an Angel that is neither good nor evil, but can shift dramatically in one way or the other due to his semi-vampiric thirst. (Yaoi content and possible surprise characters) OOC, of course, and lots of it. It's a little like The Crow, I guess…Read and Review please!

Chapter One: Fateful Night

Ryou sat up in bed one evening, listening to "Brandon Lee" by the 69 Eyes and reading a rather engaging book – 'The Grapes of Wrath', to be exact. It was well past midnight, and next to him on the table laid his Millennium Ring and his HIM bookmark.

His room was wallpapered with HIM and the 69 Eyes posters, and one from the movie 'The Crow' above his head on the ceiling. His bed sheets were a mixture of the 69 Eyes and HIM, and his closet was loaded with their merchandise.

Yawning and stretching, he placed the bookmark carefully in the book and set it down on his bedside table before turning off his lamp and turning over onto his left side, facing away from the window where gentle moonlight filtered in and lit his sleeping form. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, and a shadow moved outside his window.

A moment later, his window was slid open and someone with long black hair and a black leather trench coat slipped into his room cat-style. They carefully turned Ryou over onto his back, then lifted him into their long and powerful arms as they dipped their head down to kiss the male's slender neck.

Ryou moaned delicately, his lips parting slightly as he did so and tilted his head back as far as it would go, allowing the stranger full access. They lifted their head up and kissed Ryou gently on the lips before going back to his neck and biting down, blood spurting out. Ryou opened his eyes and let out a soft pained cry, unable to move now as he tried to get the figure off of him.

As suddenly as it had started, it was over. They lied Ryou down gently on the bed, went out through the window, and closed it before leaving. Ryou lied there motionless, breathing shallowly with his eyes wide and his lips parted. He could feel himself starting to drift away, and his yami start to awaken without the help of the Millennium Ring. During Bakura's awakening, Ryou died, half Bakura, half Ryou.

(The Next Morning)

Yugi, Atemu, Jounichi, and Honda came by the next day to pick up Ryou for school. They knocked and knocked on the door before Honda finally picked the lock and they went looking for Ryou. "Ryou – Chan, are you here? Ryou – Chan?" called Yugi.

"Maybe he's not outta bed yet. Should we go wake him up, Honda?" asked Jounichi.

"Couldn't hurt. Let's go." The foursome went upstairs and into Ryou's room, expecting to find him sleeping soundly. What they didn't expect was Ryou lying on his bed in a position that suggested he had been raped. "Ryou – Chan! Are you alright?" Atemu cried out, running to Ryou's side. Noting that he wasn't moving, Atemu felt for a pulse and failed to find it.

"Atemu – Chan, is he okay?" Yugi asked. Atemu shook his head gravely.

"Yugi, do you have your phone?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded and called 911, then waited it out for them in Ryou's bedroom. What made dealing with it worse was…that Ryou had been bled dry.

(The Next Week)

It was a very quiet funeral. No one said a word, but they all wore crosses around their necks and as the casket passed, each person made the mark of the cross on themselves. One person stood apart from the rest, dressed all in black and their long raven hair draped over their face, hiding it.

"Such a shame," they whispered. "He was to be my beloved…so pure and sweet…but regardless, he wasn't strong enough to survive, so I guess it was a futile effort…" they whispered before leaving silently.

Atemu looked up to see them leave and slipped away from the group to confront them. He had a funny feeling about them. "Hey, who are you and what do you want?"

They turned and looked at Atemu with vivid green eyes through the curtain of dark hair, straightening himself up to his full height and looked down at Atemu. "I am the last person to see him alive, and the first person to see him dead. I thought I'd come to make sure that he was buried properly."

"What are you to Ryou – Chan?" Atemu asked. They lowered their head and ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it back from his face, revealing a smooth, gloriously angled Japanese face with deep and soulful bright emerald eyes and full lips. He was tall, almost as tall as Seto, and just about as lean and coolly refined.

"Just a bystander. Now, I must be going. I have important business to attend to," he said, turning and starting to walk off. Atemu jumped forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him. They slowly turned and looked at Atemu out of the corner of his eyes dangerously. "I'm giving you approximately one second to let go of me, Atemu…" he said lowly. Atemu looked at them, wide-eyed as a slight breeze picked up and the sky started to rage, the man's emerald eyes glowing. "I consider cemeteries sacred and I don't wish to cause any problems on this blessed ground. But, I forgot. You mortals wouldn't understand a thing such as that."

Atemu was suddenly thrown back by an unexplainable force and landed hard on his back as they vanished into the shadow cast by a tree. Everything calmed and went back to normal, the funeral completely undisturbed. Atemu got up slowly and walked back to the group, mildly stunned.

(Heaven: Creation Quarters)

Ryou slowly opened his eyes to bright light streaming in on him. At first, he thought he was lying in bed and he had left the curtains open again. He went to roll over and pull the covers up over his head when he realized that there were no covers and he wasn't in his own bed – or a bed at all, for that matter. He sat up and tiredly rubbed his face, running a hand through his hair.

He looked around, tired but interested, seeing almost nothing except a man with long platinum blonde hair looking down at him through a curtain of the beautiful gold silk. He was dressed completely in what looked like ceremonial white robes fringed with gold, though very simple. "So, awakened I see, Ryou…" they said quietly.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ryou asked. They smiled knowingly.

"I am the one that everyone prays to, worships. I am their God, but to you, I am simply Alephsion. I know you name because I know everyone's name, Ryou. And, sadly my pure-hearted one, you must be sent away from here." Ryou's eyes widened a bit.

"Wha-? I just got here, didn't I? Why do I have to leave?"

"There is a shadow in your soul, Ryou. I can't let Tainted Angels into Heaven. I'm so sorry, Ryou, my Angel of the Bright Darkness…" Alephsion said, gently pushing on Ryou. He fell back and off of the platform he was sitting on and fell through the air towards the Earth, head first and eyes wide.

"NOO!" Ryou screamed, reaching for Alephsion's hand as he fell. He struggled to open his angel wings (Hey, Alephsion said he was an Angel, right?) only to find that he didn't have them yet or that they had been ripped off. He held himself and started to brace himself for the impact that would surely kill him as he closed his eyes. A single tear cascaded down his face as he fell and dissipated into glitter that surrounded him, slowing his fall.

He opened his chocolate eyes and started to convulse as his yami tried to emerge again. With a slight whimper of pain and blood gushing forth from his back, a pair of gargantuan wings shot out from within him, one black and leathery like a bat's wing, the other a pure light golden white with velveteen feathers.

They flipped him over and caught the air, then tipped him back to diving headfirst, unconscious. By the time he awoke, he was only a few thousand feet from the ground. His eyes started to glow brightly, and without thinking, threw his hands down in front of him and completely stopped himself four feet above the ground, still upside down, then flipped himself over and landed on his feet like a ninja. His eyes ceased to glow, and he straightened, looking down at his hands with awe.

"Wow…" he whispered.

A/N: Senayalayasha-Sama speaking with a new story!

I hope you all enjoy this, even if it is short and it's just the first chapter, but it'll get better with blood and gore! Yay! Spoiler alert! Yaoi could appear as soon as the next chapter and the surprise charaters could as well. Prepare for some crossing over here and there with movies, games and books, but nothing too major. Read and reveiw, please, please, please!


	2. Homecoming

The Angel of the Bright Darkness

By, Senayalayasha-Sama

Written to Dir en Grey, "Lust for Blood" by Gackt, and The 69 Eyes

Chapter Two: Homecoming

Ryou walked around the area where he had landed at, surveying everything closely. He had landed in the cemetery. He came upon a steep hill and looked down at Domino sprawled out below him. "I wonder if I should say hi to everyone…" he said quietly to himself, looking at Yugi's house, then at the headstone next to him. It was new and had been placed there very recently. The dirt was freshly packed on the grave, and he leaned in to read the writing on the headstone.

Bakura Ryou

XXXX-2006

Died of unknown causes

May he rest in peace for all eternity

Ryou stared at it in disbelief, his enormous chocolate eyes growing even larger. "Wh-what? No way, that's wrong! I'm alive, I'm standing right here! How can I be dead if I'm standing right here!" he cried softly, putting a hand to his face. Behind him, the figure in black from earlier that day approached and stopped twenty feet away from him, a slight breeze playing with his long black hair.

"So, you survived after all. Though, I never expected such a dramatic change in your appearance…" they said in their smooth, deep, intoxicating voice. Ryou gasped and turned, standing. "My, yes. You have changed, haven't you? Even your visage is different…"

"Who are you?" Ryou asked.

"I am Shinya. I play drums for the band Dir en Grey, but we're in the lull period between tours, so…that means that I can be myself and rule the evening," they said, brushing his hair back from his face and tucking it over his shoulder. He was absolutely gorgeous, and one of Ryou's favorite bands just happened to be _Dir en Grey!_ How'd he get so lucky to be this close to Shinya?

Shinya smiled coolly. "You know, you're even more beautiful now than you were when I fed off of you when you were human. Maybe it's the air of power surrounding you…" he said. "Or those gorgeous wings. Tell me beautiful, what is your name?" Shinya asked.

"Ryou…" Ryou said, breathless.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful angel. Now that I think about it, you're not a creature of the night, are you?"

"Asliean called me the 'Angel of the Bright Darkness'. What is that exactly?"

"It appears that I was right then. You _aren't _a creature of the night. You did die, and you were sent to Heaven. Why are you back?" Shinya asked, pacing around Ryou a little.

"Because I'm the Angel of the Bright Darkness, I guess. Neither Heaven nor Hell wants me because they're afraid of me. I don't understand. Why are they afraid of me?"

"Your power, Ryou. Because of your vampiric nature, you switch dramatically between good and evil when you're bloodthirsty. You then have no control over your actions and become the very thing that everyone fears: a demon with an insane thirst for blood that won't stop killing. That, my dear Ryou, is what makes you more gorgeous than you were before," Shinya whispered, smiling delicately, moving closer and taking Ryou's face into his long-fingered hands. They felt like dry ice, cold like it was.

"I am…?" Ryou breathed, looking at Shinya's lips, then into his beautiful dark eyes. They were like mirrors, able to see yourself in their depths, and they captivated him.

"Yes, you are…" Shinya breathed, lightly and ever so gently kissed Ryou's rose lips. "Now, taste me, Ryou…" whispered the dark-haired male, pulling down the neck of his shirt and cutting his throat. Blood trickled out from the wound, the red fluid catching Ryou's eyes.

"What are you…?" Ryou asked as Shinya brought his lips to his neck and pressed his lips to the wound. Ryou struggled a little, but upon tasting the sweet copper closed his eyes and drank. It was a wonderful taste and it gave him heightened senses, like sight and touch, and emotion. He couldn't explain how it made him feel.

"Isn't it delicious, dear Ryou? Don't you want more?" Shinya asked. Ryou slowly pulled back and looked at the taller male with blank chocolate eyes, his lips and chin coated in blood.

"Yes…yes, Shinya…I want more…" he answered with a deep monotone that didn't suit him.

"Then, you must hunt…" Shinya said, pushing Ryou back. He lost his balance and fell back, dazed as his body shook, then letting out a longing sound like a moan, was suddenly engulfed in strange markings and crimson light. He got up on his hands and knees and started to growl lowly, his eyes glowing and long sharp fangs sprouting from his canines. His clothes were shredded by crimson flame and replaced with a skin-tight black turtleneck with loose sleeves, a studded collar around his neck, black bondage pants covered in loops and chains and buckles, heeled black boots to match, and two gold hair pieces with ruby bats on them on the sections of hair that rested by his ears that had grown to rest now on his chest, the rest of his hair growing to be better than thigh-length. His wings suddenly shot out from behind him and the light dissipated as he stood slowly.

"Fine then, I will…" Ryou said, looking up at Shinya. His lips were painted black, and he had black lines cascading down his cheeks from his eyes. He looked very threatening now compared to a second before. He walked down the hill without another word, leaving Shinya stunned.

(Yugi's House)

"I still can't believe that Ryou – Chan's dead, Atemu. Why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know, Yugi. I don't know what God's plans are, or why he chose Ryou, but he did. There's nothing that we can do…" Atemu broke off, lifting his head and looking at the window, captivated by something.

"Atemu, what is it?"

"There's something out there, Yugi. Wait here; I'll see what it is…" Atemu said, getting up and opening the window. A second later, Ryou's head appeared in it, leaving Atemu and Yugi thoroughly stunned and scared simultaneously. He looked normal now except for his clothes and make up, not bloodthirsty.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Leave now, evil spirit of Ryou! Go to the afterlife!" Atemu said, rushing forward. Ryou blinked and climbed into the room, cat-style.

"I'm not dead, Atemu…the dead can't speak and they aren't solid, right?" Ryou said standing and dusting himself off.

Yugi stepped forward cautiously and Ryou held out his hand for Yugi to touch him, which he did. He shivered and took his hand back, holding it and trying to warm it up. "Why are you so cold!" he asked.

Ryou took his hand back and shoved it into his pocket, his efforts to try and warm it futile. "It's cold outside…" he said innocently.

Atemu walked over to the window and stuck his hand out of it. "It's not cold out there," he said, starting to get suspicious.

"It is out in the cemetery by the river. I went out there earlier to figure out why you all were down there. My grave freaked me out…"

"So…you're…not dead?" Yugi asked cautiously. Ryou shook his head and Yugi hugged him tightly around the neck. "I'm so glad you're not dead, Ryou – Chan! I missed you!"

Ryou slowly hugged him back and closed his eyes as he sniffed Yugi's hair. It smelled nice, like a rainforest, and his skin smelled clean and soapy. He had had a bath earlier…

Atemu looked at them, his head tilted a bit to the side in curiosity. Ryou was acting strange…

"Ryou, you never used to dress like this. What spurred this change?" Atemu asked. Ryou waited a moment to answer, thinking carefully.

"Stress. I couldn't relieve my stress like some people can, so I changed the way I dress and my music preferences. I feel freer now," Ryou said. He could tell that Atemu was dissatisfied with the answer, but he stayed silent.

"So, where'd you go? I mean…we all saw you dead on the bed! You were cold as ice and as stiff as a brick!" Yugi asked. Atemu looked up and locked his eyes on Ryou, wanting to know the same thing.

"When they took me to the hospital, they brought me back. I guess I hadn't been gone for all that long…"

"But rigor mortis had already set in. You were dead," said Atemu.

"I guess I'm not if I'm standing right here, Atemu…you watch CSI too much," Ryou said. Atemu's eyes flared as the door flew open and Jounichi and Honda walked in, both of which were silent.

"Hey, Yugi, Atemu, Ryou…" Jounichi said softly as he plopped down on the floor next to Yugi.

"Hey, Jounichi!" Ryou said, smiling at him. "Hi, Honda!"

Jounichi slowly turned his head and looked at Ryou, then did a double-take. "Ryou! My God! It's his ghost! He's come back to haunt us! Waaaagh!" Jounichi said, hugging Honda, who then screamed and hugged Jounichi back. Ryou giggled.

"No, I'm not dead! I'm as alive as you and everyone else here!" he said.

"No way! We buried you today!" Jounichi said, his eyes wide and scared.


	3. Awakening and Murderous Intentions

The Angel of the Bright Darkness

Written to Dir en Grey, Gackt, The 69 Eyes, Crimson Tears (Recommended that you know or have Lust for Blood by Gackt and Brandon Lee by the 69 Eyes for increased effect)

By, Senayalayasha-Sama

Chapter Three: Awakening and Murderous Intentions

Warning: Possible yaoi. If you don't like it, find another story to read about fluffy bunnies and chirruping birds. Shoo!

Shinya transported Ryou to his home on the edge of town where he would be safe from harm. Humans couldn't see his mansion or the grounds around it, kind of like Hogwarts in Harry Potter. What the humans saw was a vacant lot with some scraggly trees and an old, rusted out abandoned park.

He lied Ryou down on his large bed and covered him up. Once he had realized that he had been rescued, he went to sleep in Shinya's embrace. The dark-haired male could only smile at him as he sat down next to him and brushed Ryou's bangs out of his face, admiring the angelic face under the silver silk locks. Surely it was fate for him to have Ryou back, but just as surely it was possible that Ryou could be there for a variety of other reasons, like bringing destruction, death, and Armageddon, or something more like world peace and ending world hunger…no, not those. Ryou's powers were far too dark for that.

Ryou moaned quietly and he opened his eyes, looking at Shinya, who continued to smile. "What?" Ryou asked as he sat up only to be pushed back down as Shinya crawled on top of him. "Wha-! What are you doing?"

"I wanted to have you as my lover before you died, but since you're back…I guess I can have you now…" the dark-haired male whispered as he softly kissed Ryou's lips. Ryou's large eyes widened in fear as he tried to escape, but only succeeded in having his hands pinned down and Shinya sitting on his waist, holding him down.

Ryou pulled out of it and head-butted Shinya, making him lose his grip for a fraction of a second as his head was thrown back and the platinum-haired male took advantage of it to push him off and try to get out of the room, falling off of the bed and landing wrong on his left hip, making it crack before it started healing instantaneously, but it wasn't fast enough. Shinya recovered amazingly fast and grabbed Ryou's right ankle and drug him back up onto the bed one-handed with ease, Ryou struggling and screaming as he tried to grab hold of the plush carpet.

"Let go of me!" Ryou pleaded, thrashing under Shinya as the taller male pinned Ryou's hands above his head and handcuffed him to the headboard. The teenager blushed deep crimson, instantly feeling the effects of his turn on has he felt his manhood start to harden. Shinya noticed – of course – and slid his hand down between them to expertly fondle. Ryou cried out and arched his back, his eyes wide and body shivering at the unexpected pleasure. "S-s-s-s-stop! Mmi!" Ryou whined, panting and closing his eyes.

"No, it's obvious you like it so…I'm going to continue…" Shinya said softly, reaching behind the teen's back and unzipping his tight turtleneck top. Ryou continued to shiver, now unable to control himself. The sensations were too relaxing and intoxicating…

He felt Shinya reach behind him and grab the fabric, then start to take it off of him. Shinya carefully lifted him and slid it off his shoulders, then bent down and undid the spike collar with his teeth before pulling the shirt off more so he could get to Ryou's chest. Before Ryou could stop him, the older male's lips closed over a nipple and he gasped sharply, his back arching in alarm.

"S-stop! I'm not ready – I don't want it!" Ryou panted, trying to keep his voice even.

"Why not?" Shinya asked quietly, tormenting him relentlessly.

"I-I'm a virgin!" Ryou screamed, blushing deeper than he already was. Shinya looked up and stopped a moment, locking eyes with Ryou.

After a moment, he said, "So? Your point is…?"

"I don't want it; I'm not ready, damn it!"

"Well then, I suggest you better get ready because I'm not stopping…" Shinya said, sliding his hand down again to try and take off Ryou's bondage pants. Only, the problem was…he couldn't undo all of the fastens, buttons, chains, and buckles. "Shit…" he mumbled, letting up on his assault to see what he was doing.

(Lust for Blood start if you own the song or whatever)

Ryou allowed himself a moment of peace, but not two seconds later, Shinya scared the hell out of him when he put his mouth fully over Ryou's length, nearly causing him to come. At first, he was too shocked and out of it to say anything, but upon finding his voice, he broke the handcuffs free of the bed and each other then grasped Shinya's hair and pulled his head up as he bellowed, "STOP IT!"

Shinya was startled as he looked up into Ryou's now blazing red eyes and even more so when Ryou threw him off of the bed and into the wall by his hair. The teen grasped his head and bent over, gasping and trying to fight whatever was making him like this. Shinya stood and tackled Ryou, his face expressionless as he attempted to hold Ryou down when the platinum-haired male drove his fangs into Shinya's neck.

Shinya hissed and threw his head back, grabbing Ryou's shoulders as he took deep, soulful drinks of his blood. "Ryou, I – Ah…!" Shinya whined as Ryou bit down harder and took deeper drinks, making him temporarily dizzy. When Ryou pulled back, Shinya slowly released Ryou's shoulders and fell back onto the bed, his dark eyes wide with shock and pain as he started to jerk.

Ryou licked the blood off from around his mouth and purred softly like a content cat as he stood and walked over to the enormous window as he redressed, looking up at the full moon. He closed his red eyes and threw his head back as his wings shout out from his back and he jumped through the window, taking flight with surprising ease for doing it only twice.

(Lust for Blood end; Start Brandon Lee – The 69 Eyes)

Down below, Honda and Jounichi were walking home. They were both discussing their views on vampires and what they would do if they saw Ryou again: whether or not they were going to kill him. "Ya know Ryou was one of our best friends. Do ya really think we should kill'em?" Jounichi asked. "He wouldn't try ta kill us if we were vampires!"

Honda gave him an incredulous look. "You shitting me? Who's side are you on? We've got to stop him!" Ryou overheard and landed on the shadow of a building not too far away to listen in. "If he really is a vampire, he should be sent back to the grave, no ifs, ands or buts about it, Jounichi! If he goes too long without blood, he could kill half the town to try a quench it!" Jounichi looked at him wide-eyed.

"Well, that puts a damper on things…" he said, looking away. Ryou narrowed his eyes. That would never happen. Nah, never…

"Well, it's settled. The next time we see him, he dies. End of story. It's for the absolute best."

"…Right…" said Jounichi. Ryou growled quietly and took flight again, leaving a dark misty trail behind him from the shadow he had just left. "Whoa, what the hell!" Honda ran forward, trying to get a good look at the thing that just flew out of the shadows.

"Jounichi, that was Ryou!"

"What? He can't fly!"

"Apparently he can! That's his hair! Follow him, he can't get away!" Honda said, racing after Ryou. Jounichi hesitated a moment, then followed suit.

Ryou looked over his shoulder at the two with half-closed glowing crimson eyes casually, then turned his attention back to what was before him and flew faster. "He's gonna get away! C'mon!" Honda said, jumping into a car and starting to hotwire it. Jounichi jumped in after him and the instant he buckled up, Honda drove off after Ryou at top speed. He just flipped over onto his back and flew that way, totally oblivious to the oncoming danger, or just not caring. Next thing he knew, he was shot in the back with a bullet, jerking him out of his sense of security. Honda had pulled a gun on him.

"Say goodnight, Ryou!" Honda said, taking better aim as Ryou suddenly flipped over and flew away at the speed of light, leaving only a distortion of air in his wake. Honda stopped the car and got out, looking up at the sky, then slamming his fist into the roof of the car angrily. "Damn it, he got away!"

"Don't worry, Honda. You'll get him. He seems to want something; why else would he be hanging around?" Jounichi said.

"Yeah, but what could he possibly want?"

(Near Mt. Fuji)

"So, Shinya has fallen under the Angel of the Bright Darkness…"

"It would seem that way, Master. Shinya tried to take advantage of the boy, and he completely awakened, drinking most of his blood in the process."

"So, I'm assuming that since this Angel of the Bright Darkness or whatever is now a force to be reckoned with."

"That might be wise, Master. I sense an increase in his powers as we speak."

"Interesting…but he won't last long under my power of vocal seduction. No powerful person I've met can…and when he falls to his knees begging me to stop, I'll take him slowly, touch by touch, breath by breath, kiss by kiss, word by each numbing word…and by the time he's reduced to frustrated, rapture-filled moans, I'll kill him."

Ryou landed in the cemetery and dug up his casket, seeking a suitable hiding place to sleep during the day. No one would dig up his grave (that he knew of), so it was the safest place. After digging out all the dirt, he unlocked the casket and climbed in, then closed the lid and mentally reburied the grave. Strangely enough, Honda was there, alone. Jounichi had freaked out and went home, leaving Honda on his own. In his hand was a rusty rail spike.

"I saw him fly this way. I figured maybe he'd be here, but I don't see him…" Honda said, looking around him carefully as he set foot on Ryou's grave. Ryou opened his eyes and growled as he sat up, becoming invisible as he reached up from below and grabbed Honda's ankle, pulling him down into the earth screaming and trying to grab onto something to keep him from being drug into the moist earth. Ryou appeared and pinned his arm behind his back, grabbing Honda's head and driving his fangs into Honda's throat, draining him in mere moments. When finished, he forsook his hiding place and left Honda poking halfway out of the grave, dead.

(The Next Night)

"Yugi, there's a Gackt concert tonight! Are you going?" Jounichi asked and he ran into Yugi's bedroom wearing a Gackt t-shirt.

"Really? Gosh, I bet the tickets are a fortune…" Yugi said as Grandpa walked in with a wad of cash.

"Ho ho, what's this now?" he asked.

"There's a Gackt concert tonight, and I want to go, but…" Yugi said, looking at the floor. Grandpa instantly gave him all the money he needed plus enough for four more people.


End file.
